


A Game Away

by ticklinguel



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at crack n humor, Other, Personifications, Supposed to be Crack, a little sappy in the end, crew and caeramen being severely done with them, game, my stressed out brain failed me, still if its written why not post it, talkXtomorrow, then again they all love them so they silently endure it, wanted to write something for the newbees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklinguel/pseuds/ticklinguel
Summary: a Talk x Tomorrow episode where they all have to play hide & seek after twilight alone with a cameraman accompanying each member.that's the fic.





	A Game Away

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know anymore what this is...

It’s been a long day.

It’s been such a long day that he’s determined to grab the fudging moon and get it pasted on the damn sky.

Then again he signed up for this.

 

It was also cute here and there when he managed to scare like 20 people with his dark circles and hoodie head (he himself got scared from a mirror).

He’s actually a very flowers-n-sunshine, heart-halo-around-his-head, rainbow-in-his-eyes sort of person and definitely not a human incarnation of Hades but, ya kno, desperate situations desperate measures. At least he had the decency to change his clothes, about 90% of the people around him are in what he remembers, previous morning’s attires.

 

He yawns for the nth time in his seat. The creepy magenta of the twilight evening is visible straight through a window across a wall at his right and he’s shuddering. Mostly coz of cold but being scared of darkness is still a trend so don’t @ him okay.

The fact that they’re somewhere in the middle of a forest in Incheon also doesn’t help him in pep talking to himself. Not to mention they’re all in the base TENT right now. So yes the mentioned wall from earlier is actually some polyester. Why his is life like this, he doesn’t want to understand except that he does very clearly. He came in to sing, a little stretch to dance a little more stretch some rap, a huge fudging more stretch he adapted to salty unflavored ramyeon too but he defi-efi-nitely didn’t sign up for this.

 

He should’ve known though from that Bang Shi-Hyuk™ smile with a ‘ _Welcome to BigHit family._ ’

 

“Kang Taehyun I’m going to fling you across seven seas if you don’t get the hell out of here right this instant AND STOP EATING MY CHOCOLATES!!”

Well that’s his cue.

 

** + **

 

He’s still blankly blinking at the tree in front of him.

He’s sure he’s going to get a kick on his back real soon from the lone cameraman following him to _MOVE FORWARD for god’s sake._

But he could care less.

 

He sighs wanting nothing more than throwing a fit in the middle of unclassified undergrowth and maybe prepare a leafy bed while he’s at it. Okay first things first, it isn’t like he has darkness phobia whatever that is called, he’s just a better fan of light so no he’s not that scared that he’s not going inside coz of it but, it’s just he’s not sure he’s ready to carry a screeching Soobin (who’s like 10X of his mass!!!) for the rest of the night.

Reason?

Because if he’s the Nemo to the darkness’ ocean then Soobin’s a fudging microbe. Makes sense? No?

Ignore me.

 

Oh right the _details_.

Currently they’re shooting for another episode of Talk X Tomorrow which is going to be wholly dedicated to this game they’ve been assigned to play. The game as mentioned earlier to them had them going all jumping and giggly because this is everyone’s Universal Jam, not up for discussion nope.

 

Hide & Seek.

 

What had not been mentioned was that the venue would be a really and I mean a REALLY diversified forest at the asscrack of dusk. Hiding Limitations: None.

Might as well give them some food, water and clothes for survival after they get lost which they would and they know it.

 

He doesn’t have any sort of technology on him, not even a watch and he’s pretty sure the cameraman’s not any better (except that cam). He’s just gonna say Good Lord and get on with it now that there’s nothing more to think.

He steps inside the marked boundaries with a very _under-excited_ cheer of _‘Here I come my little dragons yay_ ’. Sigh sigh.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

To say he’s excited would be an understatement because he’s fudging GLOWING with exhilaration. If there’s any spirit or god forbid, a wild animal (coz spirits were ex-humans so they’re safer, his logic not mine) even remotely nearby he’s going to make them flip the fudge out with his cheerful greeting and eye-disappearing smiles. And so he’s been told.

As much as Taehyun’s crew was done with his reluctance, the crew assigned to Kai is equally done with his enthusiasm.

Teenage adrenaline some would say but the other members are not grandpas (or wait for Kai they are) and they definitely didn’t share the same zeal as him.

 

 _Ha their loss_.

Because wow, goddamn the scenery is so beautiful. He’s been running around, literally, (the cameraman’s going to probably murder him then himself after catching his breath) stopping occasionally to percept some fireflies and squirrels and heck even the moths are striking with silver designs on their black wings glittering under the moonlight and the moonlight… ah the moonlight. Would even put all those moon poems and fairytales to shame.

But okay, back to point.

 

Half an hour into the game but yet for his members to be sighted. He might in fact be a little bit more deep & early in this godforsaken place than others but as he said, it’s their loss he gets to be in here longer (he could distinctly hear his members’ mental snorts at the statement) so who’s the real winner here? Definitely not them.

 

Being the youngest in a group always means being subjected to orders and acceptations without a word. Not that any maknae does that but for emphasis. Although the hyungs are not that harsh with him (sure buying him mickey mouse Gucci sweaters and tones of kimchi rice and doing his homework for him are harsh, sure maknae sure) they do take pleasure ordering him around to do stupid things.

But tonight, he shall have his vengeance. There’s almost a fire in his eyes and he’s going to make sure not even one of his hyungs escape the wrath of the almighty and adorable HueningKai.

 

 _My harebrained Baby grandpas, just wait for me_ …

*Insert Cinderella’s stepmom laugh*

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

He’s going to cry.

He’s going to straight up sit down in the middle of the insects and what not there’s below his feet and bawl his eyes out. International reputation be damned.

 

He has already clutched and kind of jumped on the cameraman more times than could be counted. The cameraman has been very understanding though and petted his hair before softly ushering him to go further in. And his lips had wobbled at the implication shattering the other man’s resolve wanting nothing more than to tuck this precious human under his jacket to protect him from this evil world but he also doesn’t want Bang-PD to baseball-strike him into Amazon so he resists the urge and shoves the boy deeper.

The said person, after catching his balance, looked at him with betrayal on his face which almost made the camman weep at his own harsh act but NO he has to be strong. He has to be strong for both of them. So placing a hypothetical rock on his heart, he turned his eyes away from the timid eyes boring into his soul.

As for the crew standing precisely 10m behind them arms folded (indicating they haven’t even entered the assigned area yet), calling them _done_ would take understatements to a different level.

*Rolls eyes to oblivion.*

 

The young adult sighed accepting defeat over his best puppy face and turned around dejectedly.

He is scared. He’s a child of god or at least he thinks he is so he’s not gonna lie, he is fudging scared and he’s gonna blast eardrums with his screams if any of his members sneaks up on him. He needs Taehyun. The guy is the sweetest of all carrying Soobin whenever the older would dump himself on him without questions (more like he doesn’t have a choice). He needs, wants, requires for him or anyone really (maybe Yeonnie?), he just gotta cling right now.

Okay except the maknae.

 

As much as the child of god he is, he’s also not gonna leave a chance to glare at him/her for gifting them with the Hydrogen bomb of HueningKai. The little bean may be all innocent and obedient in front of staff and cam but one look into his eyes after returning to the solitude of their dorm, people would know the devil has personified.

Moreover the subtle sweet eye smile he had given the leader at the end of discussion of this episode still has shivers running down his spine.

 

The impulse to jump on Taehyun resurfaced. And cry too.

So he glanced back at the camerauncle only to find him shooting his head away from his direction to avoid eye-contact.

 

Soobin pouted. The camerauncle was yet determined.

He scowled at the man before turning in front again. He has been taking baby steps inside the forest to let the others find each other first then at least with the noise they’d make he’d know when to be alarmed.

 

So far it’s alright if the weird nocturnal sounds are ignored but there’s something at the pit of his stomach, something in his gut telling him to not loosen up so soon even with someone following him.

And he has always known to follow his instincts.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

There’s a faint music of ‘to do—to do—to do to do to do to do to doooooooooooo do do do dooh…’ in his ears which in reality, none other than his freaked out brain is supplying.

Technically, he might seem the most practical one in the group. Taking the game seriously (other than Kai), putting forth calculated steps, eyes akin to the characteristics of a hunter and senses alert to intuit any kind of danger but that doesn’t (or maybe kinda) conceal the fact that he’s about to become the human embodiment of earthquake with his violent shivering.

Till now almost everyone has become the personification of something or the other. He might have chosen werewolf in the beginning but one-step inside the forest, his confidence crawled back into the deepest pits of Wonderland.

 

Both the cameraman and he are serious so the best at ease were the crew assigned to him. They didn’t have to coax or babysit him for hours to assure his safety and he bonded with the cameraman in his freetime so really, the boy has been an angel in disguise.

Wait, on second thought not really.

 

Although he didn’t create a fuss over the forest part but that doesn’t mean he let the crew be at peace. Wouldn’t expect any less of BigHit boys.

Looked like TXT finally gave birth to their #OfficialPrankster.

Starting from pouring bitter gourd juice in closely 90% of the crew’s Americano to hiding 90% of the makeup artists’ materials to hindering whatever anybody was doing anytime (how he manages shall remain a secret) to bringing in the weirdest of arthropods from closeby areas that has more or less all the hyungs and noonas jump five feet in the air before shrieking, to doing what-in-the-world dance moves in the middle of their temporary residence without music (Yeonjun shall be deeply upset) to thrashing and crying after not getting his meal when he ate like 30 mins ago.

 

But as mentioned about the boy being an angel in disguise, his giggles and excited hopping were enough for the crew to melt into a puddle of mushiness and endure everything the boy wanted to experiment.

 

As of now, he wants to whine coz no one’s coming in sight. He’s sure it has been more than half an hour yet not a single sign of human existence was found. He had prided himself alongside Kai of not being scared in the least with the whole ordeal and still does but he forgot to pack his patience tonight. So he’s getting impatient duh.

Typically, he believes in his luck to come across Kai first so that they both can team up to scare the living shits out of other members. And as much as the maknae had been vocal about grating his hyungs with this game, Byeomgyu had been planning his murders secretly and super sweetly.

 

The only people who have a chance of terrorizing him are their beloved maknae HueningKai and very beloved hyung Choi Yeonjun.

He swears if their youngest is the devil himself then their oldest might be all his previous generations combined. He also swears that their hyung has a soft spot for their leader who he wants to scare the most (and who has by now maybe fainted or something). So automatically it was him and Kai vs Taehyun and their oldest two. Unsaid but clear.

(He may or may not have planned the whole thing with Kai don’t judge).

 

The thought of his plan subconsciously brings an evil smile to his lips as he turns instinctually to see if the cameraman’s still following. The said man stops in his tracks at that wicked look on the idol’s face to make sure he’s not possessed or he got to run for his life or anything but the look passed just as quickly as it came replaced by his delightful smile.

 

The man gulps. He can only pray for the others’ souls.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

The cameraman’s judging him so hard right now.

Like seriously if the younger whips back even for a second to face him he’ll surely get knocked down due to the intensity of his stare.

He just took nature loving to a different level. He was actually happy that he’d have to be with someone who adores the scenario where they’re going to be the majority of their night but now, he’s not so sure.

They had been static in their position since time immemorial. He IS trying to calm himself down but the sight of the younger (the reason of his misery) crouched down in front of him is NOT helping.

 

It has been over 20 minutes that Yeonjun keeps trying to talk with an OWL. 20 freaking minutes. Neither has the owl made a sound nor does the damn human seem like he’s going to get up soon. What is an owl even doing on the forest floor of all places? Better question, why is it still tolerating the younger’s existence?

Initially amused, he filmed the two for a while but it got monotonous so he retreated. He clearly thought Yeonjun would take the hint and get up to move on but no it has been as mentioned 20 minutes and the boy seems determined to make the owl talk to him.

 

Maybe the owl is also silently judging him but the camman’s judging the both of them for real with a hats-off to Mr. Owl for not flinching even once due to the younger’s wild gestures and loud happy voice chatting with him. Which is, pretty much one-sided. Or not, by the way the owl’s eyes are trained on him, the camman doesn’t even know anymore.

Its eyes are creepy (which owls’ are not?) as it stares down at the boy seemingly in no mood to make any kind of noise anytime soon.

Yeonjun pouts mumbling about ‘ _bad owlies_ ’ before huffing at it.

Out of the blue and tree there comes some flapping noise causing the cameraman to go into full blown panic for a moment there.

Apparently, it was just another owl.

 

 _Oh no_.

 

This one was… _pretty_.

Though it had the same blank eyes as the first one but woah its eyes give the impression of eyeliners and had really soft feathers. At least looked like it.

It came down right beside the first one and wasted no time in biting one of its wings.

THAT caused some noise to finally erupt from its mouth. The damn boy was still sitting so close to the birds intently staring at the flailing creatures before the ostensibly female one shushed the male up with another bite on its other wing.

_[I]Didn’t knew wings worked like on-off switches._

The male owl jutted its beak out into what looked like a bird pout and the female one just stared at it for a few seconds before head butting its stomach making it screech once again.

In the middle of its screeching the female owl somehow managed to roll over the male one and bit its tummy softly this time and snuggled in. The male owl visibly sobered at the act and disentangled its wings coming to wrap around the pliant body above it.

 

Okay…

OH—FUDGING—KAY…

They’re going to cry if they don’t get out of here within the next 5 seconds immediately. The cameraman can already hear sniffles from the younger sitting closer to them and peering down at the love of nature.

The camman’s not faring any better. He finds Yeonjun quietly hushing the tangled bodies to get up. He furrowed his brows not understanding what the younger wants to do now but soon found him picking them up so carefully in his palms and placing them on the tree. The creatures are both awake since nocturnal and all yet they let him do it without any restrain and were leaning against each other, sitting on the branch again staring at him.

 

Yeonjun just smiled back, finally leaving them be in their own world.

 

Turning back at the camera, he flashes a V sign through his tears.

His heart swells at the action and right now he doesn’t know if anybody else is more fit for the position of TXT’s hyung.

 

[I] _You did well, BigHit._

 

 

 

**END OF PART 1.**

**Author's Note:**

> wrote in between my exams for stress relief don't be harsh.  
> also my first fic in this fandom.
> 
> THANKKKK YOOOOUUU FOR READINGGG!!


End file.
